When Times Change
by Lherien
Summary: Sakura used an ancient scroll on Itachi trying to escape from him. Unfortunately, the scroll not only did it affect him but her as well. Now both are stuck in the past trying to figure out a way to return to their time. Will love suddenly blossom?
1. That Damned Scroll

**Don't own Naruto. TT_TT**

* * *

**When Times Change**

**:-:**

**Chapter one: That Damn Scroll**

* * *

He was behind her. She felt him near, at 5'o clock exactly. Cold sweat ran down her back with each step she took from tree branch to tree branch, failing to not make a noise as she exhaled air from her mouth anxiously. She wasn't so sure who 'he' was, only that 'he' was by each second getting closer.

Finally reaching her destination, Sakura jumped down, landing with expert moves. She stood in front of a clearing where an old temple stood still firm as its first days it was constructed. Feeling the strong chakra signature coming near, the pink-haired kunoichi rushed into the temple at the speed of light. She just had to get the sacred scroll of the temple and rush out of there before the other shinobi managed to get near the temple.

As soon as she stepped inside the holy place, her emerald green eyes scanned the place in search of the damned scroll that was the cause of her terror at the moment. Straight. Left. Right. Her pink eyebrows furrowed. Up. Just as she had thought. Indeed, it was on the ceiling protected by a seal that if not by her expert eye, she wouldn't have detected it. She concentrated the right amount of chakra on her feet to enhance her jump. Now at the ceiling, Sakura ran upside-down towards the scroll. She stood before the glowing barrier that protected the scroll. With top speed, she made the right hand signs to release said seal. _Boar. Tiger. Dragon. Boar. Ox. Horse. Dragon._

The seal was released. With her gloved hand, Sakura grabbed the scroll, her jade eyes searching for a different exit other than the one she had gotten in. She stiffened when she noticed the sinister chakra slow its pace down as it walked up the solid flight of steps that were before the temple. She checked her chakra. She could fight him, but depending on whom it was she might end up either as the victor, hurt, or even possibly dead. Her jaw tightened, she could also conceal her chakra and hide somewhere she was sure the person wouldn't find her. The kunoichi bit her lip as she tried to control her fast breathing; the ominous being had entered the temple.

Sakura almost lost her concentration on concealing her chakra as she saw who exactly the owner of the strong chakra was. Uchiha Itachi. She swallowed hard, eyes widening as she still stood on the ceiling upside-down, her short hair flowing freely above her head. The Uchiha walked deeper into the temple, he stood exactly right below Sakura's form. The pinkette's breathing stopped. His bleeding eyes scrutinized the place, but never looked up. He turned around to face the temple's entrance. Sakura bit her lip, feeling cold sweat flowing up her brow, obeying the law of gravity as it rained down from her form to the cold floor. Her leaf green eyes panicky followed the tear of sweat. Time seemed to have slowed down, making seconds look like hours. Finally, the tear of sweat crashed with the ground that was just right behind Itachi. With wide eyes, Sakura awaited for any reaction coming from the man few meters away. He stood there impassive as ever. With no emotion registered in his face, he evacuated the old temple never turning back, his black cloak flowing with the wind.

The pink-haired kunoichi waited for what she thought as forever to once again breathe. He hadn't noticed her… She exhaled out loud letting her body finally relax. "Kunoichi," a dark voice called right behind her, her body stiffened not liking how close the man's body was to hers, or more precisely, not liking whom it was. "It seems you feel too overconfident of yourself. Did you not think that an S-class nin wouldn't be able to sense you right away? Tsk, to think that low of me, shall I show you what happens to those who deem me disgraceful?" Sakura noticed the kunai being gently placed at the crook of her neck. Sakura swallowed her saliva. "What do you want, Uchiha?" Her voice was nearly a whisper; she hesitated not wanting to anger the Akatsuki member. Itachi blinked, never moving from his position. "It's good to hear that we can come to an understanding rather than I having to kill you." His velvety voice was next to the rosette's ear, feeling his hot breath with each spoken word. "It seems that we both desire the same item." Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. "I want the scroll." Sakura tightened her hold on the scroll, her body shaking with fright.

"Alright," her voice was shaky, "you can have the scroll…" Itachi after hearing this lowered the kunai. Sakura took the chance to jump as farthest as she could from him. With feather-like movements, she landed in the ground, feeling a bit dizzy due to the amount of blood that had reached her head.

Adding chakra to her feet to fasten her speed, she ran deeper into the temple, not caring where she was headed to as long as she could escape the dangerous criminal, Uchiha Itachi. She dodged a kunai that was aimed towards her being, jumping in the process to the other side of the room she had reached. Now facing the Uchiha, she kept her gaze at his neck remembering well to never look at an Uchiha in the eye.

"I allowed myself to play cat and mouse twice with you but I won't allowed you to do so a third time." Itachi amusedly looked at the kunoichi before him that tried to avoid eye contact. Did she not know he could still cast her into one of his powerful genjutsus even without her having to look at him in the eye? It seems not. "Hand over the scroll, kunoichi, and I might just spare your life."

Sakura looked down at the scroll she held on her hand. Tsunade shishou had instructed her personally to get a hold of it. She didn't know what it was for but if her shishou had asked for the subject to remain classified it meant that the scroll had a great power or spell, perhaps even a prohibited jutsu. She had promised to retrieved it and bring it back safely to Konoha, but that wouldn't be possible with the circumstances she was in at the moment. She could easily hand the scroll to the Uchiha but that will allowed the Akatsuki clan to gain power. Though she was an ANBU, she knew herself that she wouldn't last a second against the almighty Uchiha Itachi. Escaping was out of the question, he had mentioned it himself. So what else could she do? She only had one last option left. She had to use the scroll. If it really was that powerful that both Konoha and Akatsuki wanted it then probably it would be strong enough to defeat the Uchiha, kill the Uchiha, or both. It would be better any way as long as Akatsuki wouldn't get a hold of it.

Sakura did something she never would have if she weren't in the situation she was; she glared at the Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi. Her long fingers slowly traced over the small seal that enclosed the scroll. With the tip of her nail, she pulled the seal lightly enough to only peel it off half way. Itachi's eyes narrowed to ominous slits. "I wouldn't to that if I were you." He took a step forward. Sakura took a step backwards. "That's just too bad because you aren't." With that last said, Sakura peeled off the rest of the seal.

Before she knew it, darkness had consumed not only her but as well as the Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Sorry! I just wanted to write this so bad! I will update my other stories soon. No worries. C: Just let me know what ya think about this!

Random Question of the Day: **Do you like frogs?**

A.) They are cute to look at but not to touch! XD

B.) Ewww! No way! Keep that bastard away! X_X

C.) I started liking them when they came out in Naruto. C:

D.) Snakes eat frogs! :O

E.) I own a lot of frog stuffed animals! I'm obsess with them! *_*

I personally love them. Most likely I'm with answer choice E.


	2. Unexpected Changes

**When Times Change**

**:-:**

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Changes**

* * *

Green eyes flashed open as the owner of said eyes regained conscience. Blinking a few times, Sakura's vision adjusted to the blinding sun that stood above the white fluffy clouds in the sky. She reached for the side of her head, feeling a tender ache, healing it with her chakra. Around her, she could only make out trees. _A forest_. How had she ended there? The last thing she remembered was that she had managed to retreat the sacred scroll from the temple and then she met up with…

Cold sweat ran down her back. Uchiha Itachi. She had used the scroll to avoid a fight with him. Did the scroll work? Had it killed the missing nin? Sakura was celebrating inwardly until she was interrupted by a very, _very _irritated voice.

"Kunoichi," oh that cold voice that belonged to none other than the Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi, "are you satisfied at what you have done." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement.

Sakura jerked her head in a swift move, almost snapping her neck. Emerald orbs widened to the size of plates, in disbelief at what they saw. There he was, Uchiha Itachi in all his mighty being, though the only difference was that…he looked younger…_way _younger than what he had to.

The kunoichi held back her laughter, placing both hands over her mouth. Itachi Uchiha looked just like a twelve-year old, his clothes were loose around his smaller but still built form. His face was slightly rounder, but not enough for him to seem like a child. Oh no. He actually looked more matured than he had to. When a laugh was about to escape Sakura, Itachi made sure to shut her, sending her the deadliest glare she had ever seen. She froze in place, placing both hands to her sides once again. Don't ever underestimate Uchiha Itachi, not even if he looks like a mere teenager. "Wha- What happened to you?" She couldn't help but ask. How the hell did he end up as a child?

The man's eyes narrowed into ominous, thin slits. "Don't act foolish with me, kunoichi. You should look at yourself."

Sakura looked at him bewildered. What the hell did he meant with that? Obeying the man—er, teenager— she gazed down at her form. Immediately, she panicked. Her clothes where way larger than what she remembered. Her hands were soft and smaller, no scratches evident of her hard training throughout the years. She reached to touch her face. She stilled. It was round, like when she was a Genin. She did what she thought was best to do. She screamed.

Itachi looked at her with a questioning stare. Did the woman not know what the scroll's power held? It seemed not. Standing from his crouched position, he walked over to a clear lake that stood no longer than mere six meters away. His dark eyes looked over at his reflection.

He deduced from his form that he was around the age of twelve, perhaps thirteen. Looking down at his hands he saw the hands of those of a still innocent being, not a killer. Ignoring his wandering thoughts, he proceeded to gaze back at the foolish kunoichi. Both her hands were fisted on her hair, sill without understanding the situation at hand.

Walking over to her, he sat before her leaving enough space for the pinkette to feel comfortable with. "Kunoichi, did you not know what type of power the scroll had?" That didn't even sound like a question, but never the less, Sakura managed to calmed down to look at Itachi, her eyes answering his question. Itachi took her silence as her answer, as well as how her eyes looked so bemused at what he talked about. Actually sighing, something he hadn't done in a long time, the raven-haired man advanced on his explanation. "When we were in the temple, you opened the sacred scroll trying to escape me. Well, it so happens that that scroll sent us both back in time. It was a time traveling scroll." There, simple and an explainable explanation. Sakura kept staring at him with wide eyes. Already having explained, Itachi stood up and jumped over a tree trying to pinpoint their place of location.

Sakura stared at the empty space the Uchiha had been no less than a minute ago. Taking notice of the nearby lake, she dragged—forced—herself to crawl over to said mentioned place. Finally reaching it, she looked down at her reflection. Oh, Kami. She looked almost exactly like in her Genin days; short hair, wider forehead, round face, and her body didn't have the womanly curves she had developed over the years. Kami have mercy on her.

* * *

Itachi stood at the top of a tree, the sole of his feet concentrating the right amount of chakra for him to stay put at the small, thin end of the tree. Onyx eyes concentrated on the view before them. Konoha. The Hokage sculpted faces on the Hokage Monument, the laughing and cheery voices of those the villagers and shinobi, the Hokage Tower; indeed, it was Konoha, his homeland.

Jumping off the tree with expert moves, he landed gracefully, taking notice of the rosette over by the lake. Walking over her, he notice the alarm of her jade eyes. "I will not kill you," he assured her, though Sakura still kept her guard up, "We need to return to our time. I need you alive to reverse the spell. If you wish not to aid me with this then I shall have to kill you." He stated with his monotone voice.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating at what was at stake. She could let him kill her and he would never return to their time, but she will risk her life. If she did help him, then after they returned he would most likely kill her and go after Naruto. Not a choice. "Even if you're dead, I could still manage to find a different forbidden scroll that would return me to our time. There is still things beyond our comprehension that we still do not know of, but I assure you that I _will _find a way to go back with or without your help. Your choice." Damn, did this man know how to read minds or what?

Huffing, Sakura stood up. "Fine, I will help you, if you promise not to kill me." Sakura stretched out her hand. Itachi merely looked at her not wanting to accept the agreement. "Only if you listen to what I say and do as I say." Sakura pursed her lips firmly into a thin line. After contemplating the idea, she sighed and agreed. "Deal." Itachi raised his hand and shook hands with her. "Hn."

This would be the best of choice. A temporary alliance, just to find a way home.

"Where are we?" The pinkette asked while _secretly _cleaning her hand with her skirt.

Itachi noticed this and held the smirk that was threatening to appear. Like if she were even cleaner than him. Hn. "It seems that we were lucky enough to end up in Konoha. Though, I'm not sure what time period it is, due to the fact that we look around the same age." Sakura nodded in understanding. "We will have to verify the time period and check on our families." _"How can he say it like he never massacred his clan?" _Sakura thought. "We wouldn't want for them to see a double of us, it would provoke a distortion in the flow of space and time. We already have enough with us being here."

"Hai, but how will we enter the village? Remember they have surveillance ninja around the whole place. Not to mention the surrounding barrier that alerts any object that intrudes the village." The kunoichi inquired.

The dark-eyed nin started to head to the village, expecting for her to follow, "That may be so, but we do still have our Konoha hitai-ate."

"But your's is scratched across the leaf symbol, indicating you as a missing nin."

"Aa, however, if I show those who are in charge at the entrance my Sharingan they will know that I, indeed, am from the village."

Sakura nodded incomprehension, catching up to him, walking alongside with him. She didn't even hesitated. There was nothing to fear, he had assured it to her. "Your ways of thinking are amazing. Did you think about all this before hand, Itachi?"

He curtly nodded. "Way before you even gained conscience, and don't call me Itachi. It's Uchiha-sama for you, woman."

Sakura glared up at him. "Don't call me that! Did your brain not registered that I look like a frickin' twelve-year old?"

"I was aware that you were of the female class." He deadpanned.

She snorted. "I am, but you know what I mean by that."

"Hn." He let the subject drop.

As both neared the gates, Sakura noticed who was in charge of guarding the entrance. _"Wow are those Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san?" _She mused with surprised wide eyes and mouth wide agape. Indeed, they were said shinobi, though they looked younger, around the age of nineteen-years old. _"Kami, they look…good? Wha! What am I thinking? These are the perverts I know back home! Though probably not… I doubt their hormones haven't- " _

Her meditating was interrupted by none other than the almighty Uchiha. "Woman, follow my lead if anything is asked." Confirming her answer with a nod, they approached the gates as if they had the right to do so.

"Uchiha-san! I didn't see you come out. How have you been?" It had been Kotetsu who had spoken up to the Uchiha, inclining on the small stand that was located near the entrance for ninja to sign in or out when a mission would be present. "It's been a while since we last spoken."

Itachi eyed Sakura, a non-verbal sign to follow his lead. "I've been fine, just showing this new Genin around." Sakura's eye twitched. _"Genin? I'm an ANBU for Kami's sake! ANBU!"_ A vein popped in her head.

Izumo whistled low. "She sure is something else. She looks pretty cute with her pink hair and green eyes." _"Wow, now I'm being checked out by a nineteen-year old." _

"Well, ya seemed to be occupied so we will leave ya alone. Hope to see ya soon!" Kotetsu yelled at the retreating forms of both Itachi and Sakura.

"Wait! I didn't get her name!" Izumo complained while being head-locked by his partner. "Don't be a pedo, Izumo. Besides, I bet the Uchiha-heir already has his claimed on her."

Good thing neither Itachi nor Sakura heard them. If they had, both young men would be suffering from the everlasting pain of Tsukuyomi and a bone crashing enhance punch.

* * *

"We will be meeting here after we seek information around the village and our whereabouts during this time. Make sure no one sees you who doesn't have to." Those were the words he had told her before each going their own way.

Now as she stood in front of her room's balcony window, her green eyes gazed inside looking at how different her room from back then looked. Stuffed animals were everywhere as well as flower decorations and other things she still had in her room during her actual time. The white and red outfit still stood there proudly, She had taken care of that piece of item since her younger years. Her eyes flashed to the nightstand next to her bed. No picture of Team 7 was visible. So she must be younger than twelve-years, she deduced.

Slightly opening the glass door, she entered her room, already knowing that she would leave it unlocked only during the day time. Concealing her chakra, she walked deeper inside the house, observing for any sign of life in it. Noticing no one on the second floor, she decides to approach the stairs, when suddenly she hears footsteps that were almost clumsy, surely not of a ninja. Placing the right amount of chakra in her feet, the kunoichi jumped to the ceiling, staying put in place.

Her eyes widened as she saw just who it was. It was her, her smaller self. From her looks, it seemed the girl was around the age of seven, still attending ninja academy. She cursed at herself inwardly at how blunt she was back then, the girl didn't even noticed her form attached to the ceiling. Had she really been so fragile back then? Well, se couldn't blame herself. She _was _seven years old, but Itachi had already graduated from the academy long since. Bah. Damn Uchiha prodigy.

Listening as the girl left to the restroom, she decided that it was the best time to leave and meet up with Itachi. She wondered what news he had for her.

* * *

"You're late," the Uchiha stated as he sat straight and proud on the roof top of a house, "What is your situation, woman?"

Sakura frowned at him. "I'm a seven-year old child during this time. I still attend the academy. You?"

Itachi contemplated what the kunoichi had told him for a while. When Sakura thought that he wasn't going to respond he spoke, "There is no other me." He simply stated. Sakura's eyes widened. "Did you already ma-"

Itachi's glare shut her up. "Don't speak of what you shouldn't, kunoichi," he stood up, showing Sakura how much taller he was though they were near the same age, "No such thing has occurred as of yet. I proclaimed that since you used the scroll on me, the time period got fixed to fit only me and not you, since you accidentally got sucked into it."

Sakura was fast to catch up. "I see, so you could go ordinarily doing whatever you wish to do but I have to stay in the hiding! That just sucks…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do we do now?"

"Head home."

Sakura pouted. "Did you not hear me that there is already a Sakura in my place?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I never said for you to specifically head to _your _house. We will be living in mine"

Sakura at the moment mimicked the expression of a fish out in land. "What? But you're _Uchiha Itachi_! And-"

"I don't see what is wrong with being me," he intervened.

"You can you not! You-"

He threw her a small bag of coins, which thanks to her ninja reflexes, she caught it immediately. "Go buy yourself some clothing and food. I'll seek for you later." Just like that he disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

Sakura growled. Damn that Uchiha!

* * *

Update. Yey! Hope it was a good one! C:

Random Question of the Day: **What do you think of the upcoming Naruto movie Road to Ninja?**

I'm actually excited to watch it! I can't wait! Though Sasuke has the hots for Sakura. :/ Oh well, Itachi at least will be in it! Itachi is awesome! I almost cried when I saw the trailer. How Naruto hugs his mother! Q_Q Dear lord! So sad! Naruto makes me a cry baby, I swear… T_T.

Thanks for all the support everyone!

Oh and to the person who is Indonesian, thanks for reading this! And don't worry I understood everything you mentioned! Thanks again!

Don't own Naruto. TT_TT


	3. A Huge Misunderstanding

**Read bottom note!**

* * *

**When Times Change**

**:-:**

Chapter Three: A Huge Misunderstanding

* * *

Right after the demanding Uchiha had left, Sakura decided to take her little free time peacefully without thoughts of the upcoming days. She could already imagine the Uchiha prodigy ordering her around, which she surely wouldn't allow! Not at all! She'll be damned if she allowed an Akatsuki member to order her around!

Feeling the small bag of coins that chimed together as they crashed against each other in her back pocket as she walked, the pinkette decided to buy herself an outfit that suited her figure. Hmm… should she buy something like in her Genin days or something like when she was a Chunin? Well, the latter suited her the most at the moment. Reaching a certain stand full of different cloths and silk, the young medic entered making sure to step hard on the wooden floor so the owner would hear her form approaching. The place was small and was being barely lighted with a bald bulb hanging on the middle of the ceiling. The floor squeaked under her feet each time she took a step, the owner hearing her footsteps smiled up at her from the counter.

"May I help you, young one?"

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms and back as she once again proceeded to walk her way around the crowded village of Konoha. Feeling more comfortable with her new outfit that consisted of the same red shirt she wore as a Chunin, though without the Haruno Clan's symbol at the back (no one could know her real identity at the moment), her black spandex shorts, her light pink apron skirt and elbow protectors, and the same black boots she wore back in the days along with the gloves, she proceeded to find a source of food.

Looking down at herself she smiled. She used to spent a lot of time back then with Kakashi sensei, Sai, and Naruto. As time passed, Naruto eventually became Hokage and was accepted by everyone. Everyone in Konoha loved him.

"ONE ICHIRAKU RAMEN, PLEASE!"

Sakura froze in mid step, both hands dangling on her sides. That voice… It sounded just like…

"Naruto!" She found herself screaming the name as she rushed to the young boy's side, a big and happy smile adorning her face.

Said boy froze after hearing his name. Looking up from his seat from inside the Ichiraku stand, his widened blue orbs met with sparkling green ones. Now, standing before the startled boy, Sakura gave him the widest of smiles she ever has given anyone. The pinkette shifted her arms to hug the small boy when she noticed the young Naruto flinch away, his two eyes tightly shut.

Her pink eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, not understanding the young boy's course of action. Naruto, not sensing any type of smack on the side of his head, opened his left eye gingerly, noticing the girl with pink hair still before him. He opened his other eye, relaxing his solid posture further into his seat, curious blue eyes awaiting for any sign of danger. Both beings stood in silence, waiting for the other to do something or say something.

Naruto, being the impatient and active young boy he was, spoke first. "Aren't you going to…" He pouted like the child he was and looked to the side, trying to figure out how to properly place his thoughts out loud. Breathing in, he said almost in a whisper, "Aren't you going to… hit me?"

Sakura stared down at the boy. First in confusion, then in shock, and finally in awe. Once again she shifted her arms towards Naruto, he flinched shutting his eyes close once more. As soon as he did so, his eyes shot wide open, realizing the strong embrace the strange girl was giving him. She was hugging him. No one had done that before. Not sure of how to react, the blonde boy bashfully raised his short arms from his sides to the girl's form, his fingers intertwining at the nape of her slender neck, returning the hug.

* * *

Itachi appeared at the top of a building with a puff of smoke surrounding him. Jumping off, he landed gracefully just as a feather would; without anyone noticing. Still in a crouched position, his obsidian orbs scanned his surroundings in search of a certain pinkette that would most likely cause the worst of troubles at the Uchiha Compound. His eyes narrowed. He has to keep her hidden the best he could. Especially from his parents. Her presence can't disrupt any of the future events that are ahead to be and meant to happen.

His perfectly arched raven eyebrows furrowed. The girl was no where at sight. Seems like he would have to track her down. Foolish girl, hn.

With that in thought, the young Uchiha disappeared leaving behind black feathers to fall.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura nee-chan, I live on that building!" An overexcited Naruto yelled as he tightened his hold on the pinkette's hand and jumped enthusiastically up and down while pointing at a large building with his small finger. "Want to walk me all the way to my door?" Ocean blue eyes begged as they looked upon leaf green ones.

Sakura couldn't deny the offer with those puppy eyes the blonde boy had, not like she even thought of doing so. "Sure! Let's go!" the pastel hair girl agreed giving him a cheerful smile in return.

Naruto's signature grin placed itself on his face, eyes squinting from happiness. He can't really remember a day when he was this happy.

Finally both reached the door of Naruto's apartment. Twisting the knob to open the door without a key—since he forgot to lock it that morning—the yellow-haired boy twirled to face the green-eyed girl before him. "Come by to visit, nee-chan, you're always welcome! Thanks for the Ichiraku ramen!"

Sakura couldn't resist hugging him once more. Oh how she missed her Naruto, though this one is awfully cute! "Anytime, Naruto," she whispered onto his hair hugging the boy as if he were going to disappear. Crouching on one knee, she grabbed both of his shoulders and looked at him with a serious face. "Naruto," her eyebrows furrowed, "please take care and make sure to lock the door. We… we wouldn't want for anyone to break in, now, do we?"

The boy blinked. This was a sudden change of attitude. "Uh, yeah? Don't worry! I'm strong enough to protect myself and everyone in this village! Datte-bayo!" He reassured her with a wide grin showing all his straight white teeth and a big thumbs up. "One day I'll become Hokage!"

Sakura smiled as a soft laugh escaped her pink lips. Ruffling his hair, she smiled back. "Of course you will. You'll be a great Hokage. Now go inside and don't forget to lock it. I'll make plans to see you again, okay?"

The Uzumaki boy nodded his head brutally. Entering his apartment, he gave a last wave to the older girl before closing the door behind him.

Sakura sighed happily. Oh Naruto… She really loves the boy.

Turning on her heels, she let out a small squeak from her mouth as her face crashed with a hard chest. She glanced up, emerald green nailing with onyx black. His face was as impassive as ever though if one looked carefully and beyond his blank mask, one would notice that diminutive crease between his two perfect eyebrows that indicated that the man was actually somewhat angry.

"Hello…"

He glared.

Ok, the man was furious.

"Woman, where were you." It wasn't an actual question. He raised his chin and crossed his arms. "I don't think I have to keep you on check, do I?" His figure stood straight, showing who was in charge.

A sudden thought crossed Sakura's mind after looking at the teenager.

_Hot._

She mentally slapped herself. Damn you teenage hormones. Shaking her head abruptly to erase the thought of her mind, she gave her own glare that rival that of the Uchiha. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, Uchiha-san. Also I only agreed to stay alongside with you due to that I also wish to return to my time and it would benefit me to stay near you. The least I can do during my time here is do as I wish without disturbing the flow of time. I can leave anytime I wish, Uchiha, keep that in mind." Sakura stood strong and proud showing defiance.

They stood there in silence, Itachi merely studying her with those hypnotizing and deadly eyes of his scrutinizing her whole being. She wasn't sure but she could swear that she saw a glint flash by his charcoal eyes. Before she placed more thought into it, the raven spoke, "Hn."

Oh wow. An awfully bulky mark decorated Sakura's large forehead. She opened her mouth to protest just to see that the teen was already gracefully walking out of the apartments. Figuring out that he wished to be followed, Sakura did so, sulking at the fact that after sounding so brave she still had to follow his rules. It benefited her the most at the moment.

After having to walk across mid village, both reached the well known Uchiha Compound. Sakura couldn't believe the sight before her; children played blissfully enjoying the light of day while their mothers made small talk all the while keeping an eye on them. Uchihas from the Konoha Military Police Force patrolled the surrounding area, teens walked in talking about how their combats went on the training grounds, others helped elderly women with their grocery bags. People stood on their stands assisting their customers with their needs. Everyone was happy and it was beyond beautiful to watch. The place wasn't a ghost town like she remembered it had always been, it was now full of life.

Sakura would of stayed there all day watching, but of course she couldn't since Itachi wouldn't allow it. "Come, we need to arrive before my parents do so."

Nodding in agreement she followed the young Uchiha, admiring every single detail of the Uchiha Compound. Though she stood out like a sore thumb, no one seemed to mind her presence. It was as if they were ok with the fact that a pink-haired girl was among the group of perfect, shiny, raven-haired people. Either that or they were really discrete, they are Uchihas for a reason.

Still lost in her thoughts, she missed to see that Itachi had stopped on his tracks, causing her to once again bump into him. Damn him. He turned around with a perfectly raised eyebrow, silently questioning her if she was a trained kunoichi at all. She answered him with the narrowing of her eyes, un-verbally asking him not to say a thing.

Facing her fully, he signaled with his head for a window that rested at the top right of the main compound—his house. "Enter through there. I shall be awaiting for you inside." Looking down at her eyes in search of questions and not finding any, he proceed to walk up to the porch of his house. He opened the shoji door gingerly before taking off his shinobi sandals and entering his house.

Sakura blinked. What. The. Hell. Did he actually expected for her to climb up his window like a fan girl? What's his problem?! It was just going to take seconds to climb there thanks to her shinobi skills but what if someone who shouldn't notices? Wait. Why does she even have to go through the window? Why can't she go through the door like a civilized human being she is? Perhaps, his parents are in there already? Oh… most likely.

Sighing at her misfortune, Sakura channeled the perfect amount of chakra to the sole of her feet allowing her to walk up the wall of the Main Uchiha Compound. She waved at a cute five year old Uchiha child that stood there mesmerized at what she was doing, his red shiny ball falling to the ground from his small hands, slowly bouncing away from him. He would forget entirely about her by tomorrow.

Successfully entering the window, she met up with Uchiha Itachi and all his mighty. Green orbs made a quick scan of her surroundings. Yup. They were definitely in his room. It was just the right size for him, really organized, and it was mostly decorated with shades of blue, grey, and black. She noticed the shoji door that lead to the hallway was closed.

"Are your parents home?" She inquired, looking up at his taller form.

He merely stared at her. "No." Amusement filled his dark eyes as she breathed in deeply recalling her breathing exercising for managing anger—a class she had to take with Lady Tsunade, enforced by Shizune.

What. The. Hell.

Exhaling, she asked, "Then why did you make me climb up your window?" She almost grinded it out through her teeth.

He gave her a wicked smirk. "I just wanted you to struggle."

What an ass.

She was about to speak her mind when a sudden force pushed her down to the floor. She noticed it had been Itachi's hand that dropped her. Looking up at his standing being with mouth agape ready to question what his problem was she felt it. There was another presence inside the house. She closed her mouth shut and looked up questioning the Uchiha what she should do. He glared at her to keep quiet and hidden. Well then, she was already doing both. She mentally shrugged.

The door to his room was suddenly burst open. "Itachi-kun!" A female voice bellowed with so much love and affection.

Itachi glared once more towards her in warning, his raven bangs covering his expression before looking up at the woman he thought he would never see again. "Kaa-san," he replied with a tint of affection, large black onyx eyes glinting.

Sakura's mouth was wide open. What was going on?! What just happened to Itachi?! Was she watching Death Note?! Because Itachi just freakin' acted like Light does when he hides his damn Death Note!

"Itachi, I just came from grocery shopping. Please do me the favor of picking up Sasuke from the Academy, he wanted to stay longer to train. I need to start dinner and finish before Fugaku comes home." The female voice spoke or more precisely, Itachi's mom.

Itachi gave her a firm nod. "Once I finish settling down some things I'll set out."

The older woman's dark eyes looked around his room suspiciously. "Thanks. I let you be then." She pulled close the shoji door silently.

Both Sakura and Itachi stayed in silence until they no longer heard the woman's footsteps.

Sighing, Sakura stood up. "I thought your parents weren't here." She remarked as she dusted herself.

Itachi glared. "They weren't. You heard her say that she had just come back from grocery shopping." He deadpanned.

Sakura huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ita-"

Sakura was once again dropped to the floor, though this time, she didn't manage to hide so well.

The Uchiha matriarch widened her eyes, as soft _oh _escaped her smooth lips. She didn't know what to think of the scenery before her.

Itachi stood strong and proud while a pink-haired girl was crouching bashfully right in front of him, her green eyes wide open in surprise staring right back at her.

The older woman opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She furrowed her thin eyebrows while her eyes looked to the side, the gears of her head working rapidly. Finally catching her breath, she got the courage to return her gaze at her son and his… er… companion…

"Itachi," she breathed in deeply. "I didn't know you had… a visitor." She smiled, both her eyebrows raised.

Itachi responded quickly. "She came to help me out with some important matters." Damn it. He recognized his mother's expression well. He should of elaborated that.

"I'm sorry for interrupting! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." She smiled at him. She had been worried about her abnormal son. At least she now knows he has his _necessities _as well. "Sorry for not knocking, I didn't think you would be doing such things. I'll start knocking from now on."

She clapped both her hands together. "We will call it Itachi's happy time. It can be our code of our own." Her son was a genius. He'll remember.

Itachi for the first time in years stared at his mother in horror. Well, his left eye slightly twitched only.

She gave them a wide smile. "Please continue. Oh, and make it quick, you still have to go for Sasuke." With that last said, the woman closed the door softly.

Sakura was confused. She looked up at the paralyzed towering teen. Really confused.

She stood up once again this time not bothering to dust herself. "So, one of your parents saw me. What now?"

Itachi jerked his head to the side to face her. He glared daggers her way. "This is all your fault." He took a step towards her.

She was beyond bewildered. "What do you mean with that, Itachi?" She really didn't know what was going on and Itachi noted this.

He sighed deeply. This woman loved provoking him. Pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated, he spoke, "My Okaa-san thought you were giving me a blow job." He said the words sternly, his jet black orbs crashed with her emerald ones.

Sakura's eyes widened like never before.

All the Uchihas heard a panicking scream through the whole compound. A single woman interpreting it for a different type of scream.

She smiled. She will be getting grandsons sooner than planned. Check that.

* * *

Here is your present for Christmas! Happy Holidays everyone!

Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed!

Thanks Sayuri Satsuki for reviewing even if its in Portuguese! :D

Oh someone mentioned that sakura agreed to willingly towards Itachi's suggestion to obey him. Don't worry! This Sakura hates to be ordered around though she quickly agreed since it's the best place to start in an unknown world to them. Remember they still didn't know how far they had traveled back.

Also someone else mentioned about someone noticing two Sakuras. Let's be realistic. At the moment in this time period no one really noticed Sakura in exception for her friends and family. If someone saw two girls with pink hair and green eyes they would most likely deduced that they are sisters or related. Just look at all the Uchihas. Lol. I'm not saying it can't happen cause it can.

I need your opinion! I can take this story so my paths since i love to mess around with time traveling stories but i wish to know what you want this story to lead to. Do you wish for Itachi and Sakura to return? Stay? Perhaps Itachi has a change of heart and wishes to save his family? Please do tell so i can plot out this story. I won't say which idea i will lead to since i don't want to screw the story for ya. :)

**Random Question of the Day:** How are you celebrating the Holidays?

A.) I'm going to eat as much as I can! No one in school is around to see!

B.) I'm going to sleep all day! No one in school is around to see!

C.) I'm going to go walk around and get lost! No one in school is around to see!

D.) I'm going to be watching all my favorite cheesy movies! No one in school is around to see!

E.) Tell me your normal answer! Lol.

I'm spending quality time with books and my sketch book. I've missed them a lot. Q_Q Damn you AP classes. I can't do a thing thanks to you! Hopefully I can update another story of mine. Please choose! Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
